


Unforgettable

by radiateordream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiateordream/pseuds/radiateordream
Summary: College AU. There's a cute boy at the Barnes & Noble down the street from school, and Sirius can't seem to keep him out of his mind.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this first chapter is short but I just started writing this the other week and still need to kind of sort out the whole timeline of it. Thank you for reading!

“James!” Sirius exclaims as he bursts through the door of their shared apartment. James, who had been standing at the kitchen counter, jumps and there’s a loud clank as the spoon he was using to stir his tea falls from his hand onto the tile floor. He lets out a string of curse words as he bends down to pick up the fork. “I swear to God if this is just about that dog you keep seeing again-” “His name is Henry and I love him.” James gives Sirius his award-winning glare until Sirius continues, “But no, it’s not about Henry.” James raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, leaning against the counter behind him. “Go on.”

Sirius wastes no time, jumping into his story with a dramatic, “So, there I was…” James rolls his eyes but there’s a small smile on his face nonetheless. “... in the library between classes, thinking about what on earth I should get Lily for Christmas…” Sirius notices that James’s eyes light up just at the mention of his girlfriend, Lily, who he has been dating for a year now. God, he has it bad for her. “...then I remembered, ‘Ah yes! Just last week, she was talking to me about how badly she wanted a copy of Becoming, Michelle Obama’s new book. So me, being the kind and attentive friend everyone knows and loves, decided I would go to Barnes & Noble after class and purchase my dear friend a copy of the book. Fast forward to Barnes & Noble. I successfully retrieve a copy of the book and am walking to the front to check out when I stop dead in my tracks because there behind one of the cash registers is-” “Why do I feel like this story could have been told in five seconds,” “-quite possibly the cutest boy I have ever seen in the entire history of cute boys.”

James rolls his eyes, “Sirius, you say this about a different boy basically everyday.” Sirius shakes his head vigorously, “No, he’s different. I couldn’t even talk to him, I got so nervous. I had to go to the other register.” “Sirius Black? Nervous about talking to a cute boy?” James asks incredulously. “I know, I know,” Sirius says, putting both his hands up in defeat. “Well, what are you gonna do about it?” James asks, his tea left forgotten on the counter. Sirius slams his head down on the countertop with a muffled, “I don’t know. He was so cute though, James. He had this curly light brown hair and he was so tall and ugh.” James pats Sirius on the back and adds, “Well he must be pretty special to make you too nervous to talk to him. You know what you have to do. You have to go back again, and hopefully he’ll be working so you can say hi.” Sirius groans, “I can’t.” “Yes you can. You have to anyway.” Sirius lifts his head up, showing a confused expression, “What do you mean I ‘have to anyway?’” James gives him an evil smile and then disappears into his room for a second, coming out with a Barnes & Noble plastic bag. He pulls out a copy of Becoming. “Because I already got Lily a copy.”


	2. Chapter Two

Sirius is stressed. Now not only does he have to sit through classes all day worrying about whether or not the cute boy is going to be working later today when he goes to return the book, but he also has to worry about what to get Lily for Christmas now that his plan fell through. Damn James for getting that book before him. But also, damn himself for waiting until the week before Christmas to buy her present. All throughout his Spanish class he tries to come up with ideas but his thoughts keep getting interrupted by the picture of the cute boy still etched in his mind. He thinks he might be going crazy. He had only seen this boy for a good five seconds before freaking out and basically running to the other register. Maybe he had just built up a glorified image of him in his head. Maybe the guy was an asshole, which would be good because then he could stop thinking about him so much. He supposes he wouldn’t ever find out if he was or not unless he talked to him and he did not foresee that happening at any point in his near future. 

When classes are over, he goes to the library for his shift (Yes, he has a student job at the library, no, he does not like books. He just was broke and really had few other options). The shift is only four hours, but it drags on because he knows when he gets off at 6pm, he is going to have to go to Barnes & Noble and possibly see the cute boy. At this point, he doesn’t even know if he wants to see him or not. Whenever his replacement comes at 6:00, he slowly trudges out of the library, trying to stall. He gets in his car and takes a deep breath, telling himself he can do it even though his hands are already shaking. He pulls into the Barnes & Noble parking lot at approximately 6:10pm and nearly pulls right back out, but he knows if he doesn’t do this now, he never will and he needs that $20 back so he can get Lily something else. He walks in, book and receipt in hand. The first thing he does when he walks through the doors is take a quick glance at the workers behind the registers. He is relieved and disappointed to not see the cute boy. 

He looks around for a separate desk that says ‘Returns’, not knowing if he was suppose to go to a different desk or just go to the regular check out line to make his return when he hears a soft voice say to him, “Do you need any help, sir? You look a little lost.” He whips his head around and his knees nearly give out as his eyes meet kind light green ones. It’s the cute boy. He knows the cute boy has only spoken a total of six words to him so far, but he still thinks to himself, ‘God damnit, he’s not an asshole.’


End file.
